The eye comprises cells and tissues that vary in elasticity. Variations in the biomechanical properties of ocular tissue, including elasticity and strain, may be attributed to the presence of prevalent diseases, such as diabetes and high blood pressure. Therefore, the characterization of these properties plays a critical role in monitoring the normal function and the pathophysiology of the eye.
Current screening tools to measure variations of ocular biomechanical properties require the use of mechanical forces, such as pressing, stretching, or shearing a sample, followed by a measurement of the response. These tools are impractical for use in vivo as they require the removal of the sample from the body. Other tools for measuring these properties consist of an external and invasive perturbation component that introduces stress to the eye prior to measurement of its properties.
It is desirable that a screening tool utilize non-invasive imaging for measuring the biomechanical properties of eye tissue by employing an internal perturbation component. It is further desirable that the screening tool characterizes these properties in the absence of mechanical forces.
From the above, it is therefore apparent that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.